Kevin Xander and The Mistake of Time
by The Life Channel
Summary: Kevin Xander always hid in the background, careful not to get involved into Harry Potter's world, but after visiting an old friend he decides to take immediate action. Now, after traveling back in time to his first year, will he make the choices that'll either fix the awful life he, harry and the rest of the gang had, or will things turn out bad? (Hiatus for now.)
1. Prologue

Prologue:

My fate was already planned out from my destiny. I could have changed my fate if simply I made the choices that wouldn't of taken me from my family, friends, and the love of my life. Destiny was really cruel enough to let me make those choices that just set my life to destruction. It was basically a matter of time.

Time matters when the decisions are limited and even with time on my hand, my decisions destroyed my chances to just simply be happy. I was always told that nothing was impossible. You simple had to face fate and destiny head on, and then time would surely be on your side.

If only these words were true enough to had me change my mind. When it did, i was too late to react.

Chances are choices from before. Your choices lead to chances. My choices were wrong, and because of that mistake, i messed up. Lucky, i was given another chance. But is it worth my time?

Of course! All because of her. Because of love. Because of hope. I always believed that one person was to blame for all of this, and because of her, i now believe that "she" is the one to finish all of this. I just hope that i prevail.

A/N: This is just something extra. It kind of fits with the story for later uses. Any types of comments are happily taken.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: hey guys. Firstly, i want to apologize for not updating these past few days. i got sick for 2 days, and i been busy with school. it's not that i don't want to continue this story, but i do, it's just my schedule is so busy. To add, i don't have easy access to a computer. So, i will try to post a chapter every week or so. it all depends on you guys. **

** Futhermore, enough of my excuses and off to the story.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own Harry Potter, just my Character and ideas. **

**Chapter 1** **Something Changing**

The mysterious black-robbed wizard follows Harry, Ron, and Hermione up the stairs to Ginny's Bedroom.

_What happened_? Harry asks himself leading the way.

_What have I done_? Hermione curses herself as she follows Harry.

_I'm Hungry._ Ron thinks impatiently, following behind them.

Harry stops by the door and turns to the black robed wizard. He nods to him.

Harry hears Ginny sob and frowns. He softly knocks. "Ginny. I got someone whom you could talk to."

"Go away Harry," she repeats and again sobs quietly.

"Please."

"Go away," she repeats.

"You guys should probably go," the black-robed wizard suggests. "I'll talk to her alone."

"But-"

It's probably the best idea Harry," Hermione agrees putting her hand on his shoulder.

He looks down, but nods and all 3 of them leave.

The Wizard prepares himself and takes a deep breath.

He calmly knocks.

"Harry, please go away," Ginny impatiently orders.

"Ginny. it's me, Kevin. Please open up so we can talk."

There's silence for a couple of seconds and finally the door opens.

Kevin sees for the first time, since their school days, her beautiful green eyes and fiery red hair. Even in a mess, Kevin stills sees the beauty in her and its almost enough to give in.

"Kevin?" she asks unsure.

He nods. "May I come in?"

She slowly nods, wiping her face with her grey sleeve, and lets Kevin in.

Kevin looks around her room surprised of how orderly her room is unlike her brothers.

"Shocking right?" Ginny mumbles and sits on her bed. "All for mum."

"Yeah," Kevin responds nodding his head, and then looks at her. "Even under difficult times, you are still that unique friend."

Ginny smiles and blushes.

"Look at her blush," Kevin points out and sits by her.

"Stop it," she playfully says and gives him a light punch on the shoulder.

"Stop what?" Kevin asks innocently.

"Stop flirting with me," she says with a smile.

"Well you blushed and blushing means happy right?"

Ginny nods remember the first time Kevin made her blush. She remembers every detail as it happened yesterday.

She smiles at herself and Kevin notices that particular smile.

"Do you remember the first time that i made you blush?" Kevin asks as in reading her mind.

She gives him an astonished look. "You remember that day."

Kevin nods. "Of course."

"But... i thought.. i thought you forgot."

He shakes his head. "Of course not. Why would i ever forget our first kiss. We were best friends and i knew everything about you."

She looks down and sighs. "Then why did you leave."

"I had to." he says. "I was scared and i didn't want you to get hurt."

"Either way, i would of still gotten hurt!" she exclaims.

Kevin grabs her hand and crosses fingers with her. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking straight. I thought that by leaving, you would of forgotten about me and you would of been saved from all of our enemies."

She shakes her head. "I appreciate your concern, Kevin, but you should know that I am not weak. I can take care of myself and i-"

"I didn't want to lose you!" Kevin suddenly exclaims and stands up pulling his hand away. He looks away. "I love you and i couldn't even think of what would of happened to you if i stayed."

She goes over him and grabs his attention by giving him a hug. "You loved me?"

Kevin nods and accepts her hug. "I love you. They threatened to kill you if i helped Harry in the war, and if they did..." he shakes his head. "I don't know what i would do with myself." He suddenly pulls away. "It doesn't change anything though. The past is the past and man, how much i would give to have another chance."

They are silent for a couple of seconds, each looking away deep in there own thoughts.

Suddenly though, Kevin feels a strange feeling, like a strong wind has passed by.

"I'm sorry, Kevin," Ginny says. "about your wife."

Kevin looks at her confused and then remembers. _My wife died. She died in an accident_.

But then it clicks. No. She was... she was...

"It was all a lie," he tells Ginny.

She looks at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Don't tell me you believe all that crap, Ginny, about the Ministry of Magic capturing all of Voldemort's followers a few weeks after the war?" he questions.

"So they are still out there?"

"Of course! There are a lot more of his followers still uncaptured. Hiding someplace, waiting to make another move against us. The Ministry has been having trouble since day one. Some even escaped as soon as they got captured, and they have killed families, as in saying, "You will never destroy us! They... They-"

"Killed your wife," Ginny sadly finishes for him. "Like they did with my mom."

Kevin looks at her sad and hopeless. He lost his wife to some crazy people who knew nothing about love and family and kindness. He couldn't of done anything to save his love and and his unborn child.

"She... She was pregnant and..." Kevin stops about to give in and cry.

Ginny suddenly feels like kissing him and tellling him that everything will be alright, but she knew she couldn't, but at the same time, she knew it would of been right. She grabs his hand, to try to comfort him, but instead, something happens.

A red strand of light comes out of their joined hands and begins to encircle their bodies. Suddenly, their scene changes.

Kevin sees the fiery red hair of his past wife and those beautiful brown eyes that he came to love at first sight.

Ginny sees the black spiky hair man that once changed her feelings forever and that weird tatoo on his arm that meant beautiful fire.

They were seeing their past selves, and in that instant, they immediately knew that something had happened that caused their seperation.

Then they both see each other dancing; Kevin's wearing a black tuxedo with black pants and Ginny with a beautiful white, wedding dress.

They knew that fate changed them. They just needed to change it back.

**A/N: R&R. Orginally i had this chapter like 23 notebook pages long and i've barely typed 6 pages. Yep, too long. So, yeah. i'll try posting next chapter later this week and if not, then next week. All Depending on time. I decided to do this today because i had no school and well i thought, why not. Hopefully you enjoyed though.**


	3. Chapter 2

**First, I would like to thank kvdsouza for being my first follower for this story. Also, I would like to thank an anonymous reviewer who said I did a pretty good job. You two have inspired me to keep going. Thank you both. Well, hope you enjoy and now the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Harry Potter universe, just my ideas and Kevin.**

Chapter 2 Memories

[Fast Forward to near future]

Kevin's surprise to see Authur Weasley and a bunch of other wizards around his mansion. He hasn't done anything illegal, since his school days, and yet he's sees them inspecting the whole place.

He's about to go to Author, who's talking with An Auror, when a young man with smooth black hair and purple robes gets in his way.

"Mr. Xander. Nice to finally meet you. I'm a fan, if I must say. I was inspired to follow your steps and sorry to come at you like that, but you can't enter your home," he seriously explains.

"Why?" Kevin questions confused. "Who said I couldn't?"

"On Mr. Weasley's orders, sir. No one is allowed inside the mansion. We have reasons to believe that a dark object is currently being held in this precised location. Not that you are a dark wizard or anything but a follower was spotted here late this morning. Now, you won't be bothered as long as you stay away until further notice. Is that clear Mr, Xander"

Kevin nods. "Sure."

The young man smiles and leaves back to his duties.

Kevin walks away from the mansion and when he's sure that he's a good distance from sight, he takes out his wand and points it at himself.

He whispers, "Inviso."

[Back to present]

Kevin and Ginny lay in bed hand-in-hand.

They're both surprised (but excited) of what they have just seen.

Kevin sighs. "I'm sorry, Ginny. Sorry for leaving you. It's all my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself. It's not your fault," she tells looking straight at his eyes.

Frowning, he says, "I just can't believe it. What I did caused all of this. If I hadn't of left you alone. You probably would of still been okay."

"I know."

"Why aren't you mad me? Shouldn't you be angry of my stupid mistakes?" Kevin asks looking up at the ceiling.

"I should be," she honestly answers. "But there's no point. In the end, I'll will forgive you because you always forgave me first. We fought and then we made up. Remember that?"

Kevin looks at her and smiles. "The kiss always wins." He remembers the simple fights they would always had. It would be a couple of minutes before they would run to each other and make-up with a heated kiss.

"The past, "Ginny states and sighs, "Good and bad memories. It would be nice to have a chance to change the bad ones though." She frowns. "Do you remember the huge fight we had in our 4th year?"

Kevin smiles and gives out a small laugh. He remembers that moment very clearly. Ginny got into a fight with Draco and like always, he had to give her a hand. But, she clearly didn't need him helping her out. She could of taken care of herself. "Yeah. I hated that year to be honest. I still can't believe you did that to me."

Ginny squeezes his hand. "Sorry for saying those things. I was being a complete brat and I was in my days."

"You never liked Gryffindor, didn't you?" Kevin assumes asking.

She nods. "Well, it's not that I didn't like it; it's just that, I don't think I belong there."

Kevin then raises his eyebrows.

"Have you ever imagined being sorted into another house?"

"That's it!" Kevin's suddenly exclaims getting off of the bed. "Ginny. Do you remember that battle in the ministry of magic."

"Yeah," she agrees sitting up, "You mean with those time turners?"

He nods. "The past changed our future."

"What do you mean?" she asks confused.

"I'm not sure, but something happened that changed our fate and I need to find out why."

"How?"

"Traveling back in time," he suggest.

She looks at him surprised. "How, Kevin? With a time turner?"

"No. I need something more powerful," he tells her.

"You're planning to go back in years?" she asks surprised.

Kevin nods. "I need to. I need to change time. For me, us, and everyone. I will, no need, to change time. A lot of people died because of something I did and hopefully, we-"

"Can finally be together," Ginny finishes for him with a tear in her eye.

Kevin goes to her and wipes it away with an assuring smile.

She smiles back, finally having hope, and stands up to give Kevin a hug.

He happily accepts it and she rests her head on his shoulder.

"Why are you willing to do this." she asks looking at his brown eyes.

"For you, Ginny," he simply says.

They both begin to get closer to each other and when their lips are about to me, Kevin places his forehead on hers.

"Stop flirting with me," Kevin whispers feeling the tension between them.

"I want to," she says with a laugh.

"It's not right, Gin. Not yet. There will be the time when its right."

"Yeah. I know," she agrees disappointed. "I just hope it comes quick." She gives him a kiss on the cheek. "Just don't forget that I'll be waiting."

**A/N: Hey guys and gals. Sorry for not posting lately. Hopefully these next few days I can dedicate a little more to this story. Well, R&R. Thanks for reading and I'll see you next time. Peace. :) **


End file.
